Runaway Model
TBA. Plot This time around the challenge will put the teams’ creativity to the test: a fashion show! The teams will be putting together an outfit using clothes provided in various chests and clothing racks and will be judged by myself, Chef, and recently eliminated contestant B! While some of the guys (and Jo) groan at this challenge, most of the girls (and for some reason Brick) are ready and willing to take the challenge on! They won’t be making the clothes for themselves though, instead each team will be given a model and it just so happens that our cameo contestants (that’s right there’s more than one in this episode!) are none other than….HAROLD and SADIE! Zoey and Dakota eagerly greet and hug, in their own words, “the cutest couple ever!” as I assign Sadie to be the Rat’s model while Harold will be the Maggot’s model. Brick gives his team jobs: Zoey and Scott will take Harold’s measurements while he, Blaineley, and Dakota will create Harold’s outfit. When questioned by Dakota how he knows anything related to fashion, Brick tells her he would sew and alter the cadet uniforms and would even help his mother make outfits and costumes for his little sister. With the Rats, Jo is barking orders like crazy: making Lightning carry all the clothes Anne Maria needs (which she tells him will test his true strength), yelling at Anne Maria for having crappy designs, telling Dawn and Mike to finish Sadie’s measurements (even frightening Sadie in the process) so “she and Anne Maria” can get to altering clothes. With Brick and Dakota, the duo works together smoothly to make a “Homecoming date”-styled look, but when Jo calls “Dakota’s” design “too crappy for words” Brick surprisingly lashes out and says that he AND Dakota worked on it and that at least “they” were helping their team (Jo just got BURNED!) While the two continue to bicker, Zoey decides to try and talk to Mike, getting a thumbs up from Dawn to do so, and he explains to her what he told Anne Maria and the girl is surprisingly understanding (c’mon Zoey get ANGRY!!) but right when he is about to tell her something more Dawn calls him for help with a measurement (translation: Jo is coming back, get over here!) and he heads back. The judging begins so Brick and Dakota gladly present Harold, who isn't looking too shabby to be honest, but the belt Dakota chose for Harold comes loose and causes the nerd’s pants to come to his ankles and he wipes out on stage! Due to the poor presentation Chef and I both give the Maggots a 6 while B gives them and 7.7. Sadie comes out it long-sleeved version of her shirt, jeans and boots. The excessive cheering from the Rats woke up Sasquatchanakwa and the beast kidnaps Sadie! To avoid lawsuits I simply tell the teams their real challenge is to rescue Sadie and they all make their way to Boney Island. The teens take turns trying to reach the top of the scaffolding where Sadie seems to be…comforting Sasquatchanakwa? Jo tells Lightning to take Dawn to the top and talk some sense into the beast despite Dawn’s protest. They make their way up only to get barrels tossed at them, causing the two to fall right on top of Mike! Both Anne Maria and Zoey try to help him, but can’t cooperate for two seconds and start their bickering (gotta love the drama with these two haha!) Dakota decides to “beautify” Blaineley to draw Sasquatchanakwa away because Blaineley’s “way prettier than her”, Jo decides to copy this and orders Anne Maria to do the same to her. Brick, Dakota, and Anne Maria all snicker to themselves as Jo and Blaineley reach the top of scaffolding; Sadie and the Sasquatch’s laughter makes Blaineley check herself in her compact and her scream causes Sasquatchanakwa to knock her off in annoyance (would've done the same). When Jo checks herself she screams in anger and knocks Sasquatchanakwa off HERSELF and takes the win for the Rats! That night, Dakota is eliminated. Trivia Gallery Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Episodes Category:Episodes